Sonic Boom Episode 2 : A Team, Once Again
by joshua.yoshiya.5
Summary: Sequel to "The Lone Shadow". a mysterious ennemy is roaming in the island, will The sonic team and shadow be able to fight him? Other's note: Sorry for my bad english sometimes, it's just not my primery language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Sticks was in the forest at night, Digging and searching for something.

"Man! Where is it?!" she thought out load. "I hope nobody took it!"

She kept searching in vain, until she heard a sound not far away. She took her boomerang and slowly went to where the sound came from, and she saw a figure from behind, a Hedgehog.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" she asked.

But the figure turned around, and it wasn't shadow, he just looked like him, but he had different colors and no mouth.

"You're not shadow! Who are you?!" she asked while taking battle stand.

"Are you familiar with the world: Iblis" He said with a deep voice.

"What… what the hell is that?" she asked again, while curious of how he could talk with no mouth.

"I guess you are not" He said.

In a flash he ran to her and punched her in the stomach, and before she could do anything, he kicked her in the head. And she lost conscience.

**A few minutes later**

Sticks started to wake up, she opened her eyes and saw Shadow. The real one this time, mouth and all. She was resting on his laps.

"You okay?" asked shadow.

"I think so" she responded while sitting up.

"I found you unconscious in the middle of the forest, what happened to you?" he asked.

"Well I was in the forest minding my own business, but I heard a sound and I went to check it out, I found you but It wasn't you, but he looked just like you"

"So it's anyone but sonic" he said.

"Let me finish! So I asked him who he was, he said something weird and attacked me, that pretty much it."

"Something weird?" asked the black hedgehog.

"Yeah something like Iris or imlis…"

"Iblis!" said shadow, raising his voice.

"That's it! Do you know what it is?" asked Sticks.

"I… I don't… I don't why it just popped into my head."

"There is something fishy going around here, and I know what it is! A government cloning experiment!"

"That's just crazy; he's obviously an evil version of me from another dimension." Said shadow.

"We can compromise and say that he is an evil clone of you from another dimension" said sticks.

"Works for me" agreed shadow.

"Now what do we do about him, we can't let him roam freely, he might hurt someone." Said sticks.

"You have a point, you should go tell sonic and the others about him. Meanwhile I'll go looking for him."

"Okay, but one condition, if you find him come and tell us. Don't rush in by yourself"

"…Fine, I promise."

"Good, see ya" she said and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Sonic was at Amy's home for dinner, sitting just in front of her.

"So where are Tails and knuckles?" he asked, kinda nervous.

"Oh I didn't tell you, they can't make it. Tails has to… fix stuff and knuckles has to… break stuff… yeah that's totally it, it's not like I didn't tell them or anything… Ha." She awkwardly answered.

"Oh, okay then" he said.

_"__Okay sonic this is it, dinner alone with Amy, nothing is gonna ruin this moment" _thought the blue hedgehog.

"SONIC!"

"Did you hear something?" asked sonic.

"SONIC!"

"I didn't hear anything" answered Amy.

"It sounded like…" Sonic started but was cut by Sticks jumping from the window into the house.

"Sticks!" Yelled both the blue and pink hedgehogs.

"Sonic! Emergency!"

"Sticks, I have a door" said Amy.

"Sorry!" Sticks jumped from the window again and went to the door and knocked.

"Come in" said Amy.

Then sticks jumped from the window once more into the house.

"Sonic! Emergency!"

"Calm down Sticks" said sonic.

"I AM COMPLETELY CALM!"

"Breath Sticks" said Amy calmly.

"Okay…" Sticks started slowly breathing.

"Now tell us what happened" said Amy in a tone just as calm.

Sticks took a deep breath,

"iwasintheforestandifoundthathedgehogthatlookedlikeshadowbutwasn'tsonicheattackedmeandiwokeonshadow'slapanditfeltsuprisinglygoodthenshadowwen'tlookingforhimandiwenttogetyou!"

"… You may want to slow down a bit" said Amy.

"I don't know, I think she was pretty clear" said sonic.

**Meanwhile**

Shadow was still looking for whoever attacked Sticks, when he finally found him near the tomb where Lyric was sealed.

_"__Probably him, still he doesn't look that much like me, does he?" _thought shadow to himself.

"_I should go and take him out… No i promised that sow that I wouldn't… who cares about that, if you go get them they'll just slow you down… or maybe save my life… I need to make a decision… I have to do it!"_

**Back at Amy's house **

"Okay now I understand" said Amy.

"I guess Tails and Knuckles will have to postpone their projects, let's go find them." Said Sonic.

"Yeah… Sure…" said Amy awkwardly.

But then, Shadow appeared just in front of them, which made Amy yell.

"For the love of god SHUT UP!" said Shadow.

"Wait you can just appear in someone's home? Just like that?" asked Amy.

"Chaos control, that's the idea." Answered shadow.

"How do I know you won't just come here when I am asleep and do god knows what!" said Amy.

"Don't count on it" said shadow, laughing a bit. "Anyway, I found him; he is at lyric's tomb".

"You were quick" said sonic, smiling.

"That one of the benefits of having chaos powers" said shadow.

"Ok here is the plan; me and shadow are going ahead. Girls go get Knuckles and Tails and join us with the tornado." Said sonic

"Actually it's **"I" **and shadow" said the bevor, then Amy hit him with her hammer out of her house.

"You got it sonic" said sticks.

"But you guys be careful" said Amy concerned.

"Yeah if that guy managed to beat, even by surprise, he must be quite something" Added sticks.

"Don't worry girls, we'll show that fake how real hedgehogs fight" said sonic full of confidence.

"Then let's go" said shadow while grabbing sonic by the shoulder.

"Chaos Control!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

Sonic and Shadow teleported near Lyric's tomb, but there was no one there.

Sonic: he couldn't have gone far.

Shadow: I think I know in what direction he went.

He pointed at the tomb's door, it was destroyed.

Sonic: well I guess we follow.

Shadow: let's move.

And they both rushed inside the tomb.

**Meanwhile at Eggman's fortress**

"YES! YES!" said Eggman evilly. "I finally did it! After all these years! I finally watched every single episode of Star Trek! MOUHAHAHAHA!"

"Doctor Eggman, Someone is knocking at the door, and by knocking I mean violently punching it." Said Orbot.

"What? Who could it be? And how did he avoid my security system?" He started the surveillance camera near the door.

"It cannot be! YOU!"

**Back to shadow and Sonic**

They were both advancing in tomb looking for the "Fake hedgehog".

"Do you really have to say "bonce pad" every time?!" said shadow angry.

"Sorry it's just a reflex… Bonce pad!" answered sonic.

"GOD it's annoying"

"By the way I was surprised that you came to us, I thought you might go solo on him" said sonic.

"I made a promise to the sow" said shadow.

"Sow?"

"That how you call a female badger" answered shadow.

"Oh… yeah I knew that."

"Sure you did" said shadow sarcastically.

"You guys sure became close in a short time."

"Do you really want to talk about this now?" said shadow annoyed.

"Well the platforming is so boring, we have to find a way to pass time" Answered sonic.

"Well you have a point; also sorry for ruining your date with that pink hedgehog" said shadow.

"Amy? It wasn't a date! It was just a friendly dinner between two friend of the opposite sex who obviously feels attracted to each other and… Yeah it was totally a date" admitted sonic.

"Yeah, sorry for ruining that"

"Well it would have been awkward anyway." Said sonic. "It's always kinda awkward when it's just the two of us"

"Like it was between Knuckles and That rouge girl at first?"

"Not that awkward" Answered sonic laughing a bit."

"And they became a great couple… well until Rouge left god knows where…. Well you see my point"

"kinda, it's nice to just talk about your feeling with a friend sometimes." Said sonic

"I have to admit, it is… we will never tell anyone about that." Said shadow.

"Never" said sonic.

**Meanwhile, At Tails workshop**

"The tornado is ready, we can go" said Tails.

"It's time punch some hedgehogs" said knuckles exited.

"Just try not to punch Shadow… and sonic too I guess." Said sticks.

"I know I might be the best moment to think about this but… we didn't see Eggman all day, usually he is at least shoehorned at the last minute."

"He might still be, only one way to find out. Get on!" said Tails.

**Back at the hedgehogs**

Shadow and sonic finally managed to get to the room where lyric was sealed, and there he was.

"So we finally meet, Fake Hedgehog!" said Sonic.

"Fake hedgehog?" said shadow.

"You know what I mean!"

There was a moment of silence, and then the other hedgehog talked.

**"****is one of you familiar with the world: Iblis" **

"what?" said sonic.

"What is Iblis?! Answer me!" said shadow.

**"****The object of your destruction, I thought he might have been sealed here. But apparently this was the prison of a weaker begin" **

"Who are you?" said sonic.

**"****You can call me, Mephilis."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Whoever you are Mephiles, you attacked our friend. We can't let you hurt someone else" said Sonic.

"Damn right, there is only one thing we can do!" said shadow

"Kill you!" said shadow

"Capture you!" Said Sonic

Said both sonic and shadow at the same time.

"…Or we can talk about It later" said sonic

"Works for me" Agreed shadow.

**"****How cute, you think you can defeat me. You obviously don't know who you are up against!" **said Mephiles.

"It doesn't matter, Shadow and Sonic the hedgehogs Together

are unbeatable!" Said Sonic full of confidence.

**"****Let's see then, the power of your team work." **Said Mephiles before transforming into a crystalline, anthropomorphic hedgehog with no visible mouth, nose, or feet.

"What the hell!" said sonic surprised.

"Don't let him impress you" Said shadow taking his battle stance.

**"****Such foolishness... very well, let's see if you can entertain me.****" **Said Mephiles while flying, and launched an energy beam on both the protagonists.

"MOVE!" yelled shadow, dodging Mephiles attack, and so did sonic.

Gaining his balance, Shadow started running to Mephiles. Jumped and tried to punch him, but Mephiles blocked his punch with his left hand.

At that moment Sonic used his Homing attack on Mephiles, Mephiles was gonna use his other hand to launch an energy beam on sonic but was stopped by shadow who kicked his right hand making him shoot the sealing and get hit by sonic's attack.

After being hit by the homing attack Mephiles fell down and so did shadow, while sonic landed on his two feet.

"You okay?" asked sonic.

"I've seen worst." Answered shadow.

**"****You fools will pay for this!" Said Mephiles. **

Then he suddenly disappeared.

"Did he escape?" Asked sonic.

"No, he is still here, I know it" answered Shadow.

"But where… Shadow! Your shadow!" said sonic

"Yes I know I am shadow."

"NO i mean look at your shadow!"

He did, and he saw that his shadow looked just like Mephiles. Then the shadow started raising and enveloping Shadow.

"What the… I can't move" said shadow.

Mephiles took form again, and took shadow hostage.

**"****Do not try anything, Sonic the Hedgehog, if you move I will snap his neck" **Said Mephiles.

Sonic froze in his place.

**"****Not so unbeatable know, are you?" **

"Why do you even think that this Iblis thing is here anyway?" asked sonic trying to buy time.

**"****Me and Iblis are connected, I can feel that he is in this island, but I can't know where. But I will find him even If I have to destroy every single part of this island!"**

"If that Iblis is so strong why you are looking for him?" asked sonic.

**"****This isn't your concern; you obviously know nothing about Iblis. You are no use to me." **

"But shadow knows something!"

**"****Hmm…"**

"That why you didn't kill him yet, you want him to tell you what he knows!"

**"****You are not as stupid as I thought, but I am not bluffing about killing him. He can make my quest faster, but he isn't indispensable." **

"You should have captured me to force him to talk; you aren't as smart as you think"

**"****Oh if I could I would have, that might have shut you up. But it's more complicated than that. Anyway, prepare to die"**

"Only one thing more"

**"****What is it?"**

"A Boomerang thrown by a sow always hurt"

**"****A sow?"**

At that moment, Mephiles got hit from behind by a boomerang. Making him lose his grip on shadow who kicked him in the stomach launching him on a wall.

"That means a female badger" said Shadow.

"You made use wait" said sonic to his friends.

"Sorry about that, this tomb is always as longue and annoying as ever" said tails.

"Are you guys hurt?" asked Amy.

"don't worry about them, these guys are tough." Said knuckles.

"Good kick Shadow, but the next one is mine, it's RAVANGENCE TIME!" said sticks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The team encircled Mephiles, each one of them ready to fight.

"Give up Mephiles, we largely outnumber you" Said sonic.

**"****The more the merrier" **Said Mephiles.

He then looked directly at knuckles.

**"****An echidna? How interesting" **He said sinisterly. **"How does it feel to be the last one of your kind?" **

"Shut up" said knuckles angrily.

**"****Do you even know what happened to them? Because I may have a good idea…"**

Before he could finish Knuckles jumped at him, pinning him on the ground at started punching him in the face.

"SHUT (punch) THE HELL (punch) UP (Punch) YOU (punch) DON'T KNOW (punch) ANYTHING!"

**"****Yes, YES! LET YOUR ANGER RAGE ON!" **

With Knuckles too angry to notice, Mephiles was charging Energy in his hands and was about to shoot at him.

"Watch out" Yelled sticks as she jumped on knuckles to get him out of the way of Mephiles's attack but getting herself hit instead, and she fell.

"That really hurts… A lot" she said lying on the ground.

Amy ran to her.

"are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Well I felt worst…" she tried to sit down "OUCH! NO ACTUALLY I NEVER FELT WORST!"

Shadow gave Mephiles a dead glare.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

The spear was like none of them ever seen, Even shadow didn't know It can be so powerful, It sent Mephiles flying to the wall.

Shadow started catching his breath.

**"****So it was you! He is inside you!" **said Mephiles, **"Iblis is sealed inside you! After all this time I am so close!" **

"Iblis is inside me? That the origin of the chaos powers?" said shadow, shocked.

**"****Of course, you are just a normal hedgehog with the power of a god inside him. Such energy inside a being so weak, what a waste. But not for long"**

"So what? are you gonna cut me open or something?" said shadow.

**"****All I have to do is make you cry"**

"Make him cry? That's like the worst defense system ever" said Tails.

"And you can't do it, I will never cry" said shadow.

**"****Don't try to play it tough"**

"No I mean that I literally cannot cry; the experiments made by the doctor Robotnik made it impossible for me to shed tears" Said shadow.

**"****We will see if you don't cry when I'll kill all your friends in front of you." **

"No you won't" said sticks, running at him and punching him in the stomach.

**"****How can you still move after my attack?!"**

"it still hurts like hell, But right now I don't even care!" She lifted him and pinned in the ground, and then kicked in the face.

"Remind to never piss her off" said Tails at Amy's ear.

"You guys get out of here" said shadow.

"Shadow…" started sonic.

"I am gonna do that Chaos Blast" said shadow.

"… Everyone, let's get out of here" said sonic.

"Wait what's the Chaos blast?" asked sticks.

"You just don't want to be near when it happens" said tails.

"Don't worry about me, I will be out when I finish" said shadow.

Everyone nodded, and went out.

Shadow needed to buy time for them to escape while keeping enough energy to use the chaos blast.

**"****Playing hero? Sacrificing yourself for your comrades?" **

"You aren't a loner either; you are doing all this to free your friend Iblis."

**"****My friend? Do you really think that it's about friendship" **he didn't, but he needed time.

**"****It's more than that Shadow the hedgehog, it's about power. Friendship makes you weak, Powers, Anger, jealousy, sadness. That's what makes you strong."**

"Friends don't make you weak, but the fear of losing them. I know it, and I always knew it, But that same fear makes you want to be stronger to protect them."

**"****Save me the longue cheesy speech, there are better ways to make someone cry then worlds."**

Hoping sonic and the others were far enough, he got himself ready.

"CHAOS…"

**"****What are you doing?"**

"…BLAST!" 

**Outside the Tomb**

Sonic and the team watched the tomb explode and falling to ruins.

"Did shadow do that?" asked Sticks

"Yeah it's his Chaos Blast" answered sonic.

"Remind me to never piss him off" said Amy at tails ear.

"Let's search the ruins, he has to be somewhere." said knuckles.

And they did, until Amy found him.

"He is here!" she called.

Everyone went to him.

"Is he okay?" asked tails

"he is waking up!" said sticks.

"Did he hit his head? Does he have amnesia? Do you know who we are?" asked knuckles.

Shadow opened his eyes, looked around and said:

"I know who you are… you are my friends"

**Later at Tails's house**

"Well that OUCH was one OUCH crazy night OUCH" said sticks while Amy was bandaging her.

"Sorry for losing it back then, it's just… well just sorry." Said knuckles.

"Don't worry, we… we understand" said amy.

"do you think it's the last we'll see from Mephiles?" said Sonic.

"I am not sure, I hope so" said shadow, " but he did one good thing, he showed me that even me can't do everything alone"

"Actually it's even **I**" said the bevor. And Amy attacked him again launching out of the window… Again.

"AND IT'S **Shadow and I**!" she yelled at him.

"Back to what I was saying, there are things even I can't fight alone" said shadow.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" said tails.

"Is your proposition still open?" asked shadow with a little smile.

"It sure is" said sonic, "welcome back".

"Shadow is back!" yelled Knuckles as he lifted Shadow to hug him.

"i… can't… breath…" said shadow.

"Group hug everyone!" Said Amy.

"oh hell why not" said sonic.

And they all started a group hug, but after 10sec it became awkward so the stopped.

"what did I get myself into" said shadow sitting in the coutch next to sticks.

"once you're in, there is no going back." She said.

"by the way, I didn't get your name." said shadow.

"you're only asking know? It's Sticks The Badger." She said.

"Can Badgers and raccoons be related?" he asked.

"I have a theory about bears and fish being related, but not badgers and raccoons, why?"

"It's nothing" he answered.

"We are gonna party hard tonight!" said sonic

**Back at Eggman's lair**

"We manage to shut him off" said Eggman. "he got completely out of control"

"but why did he come here instead of going after sonic?" Asked Orbot.

"Maybe there is something he needs here." Suggested Qbot.

"I will open him in the morning and see what's wrong, for now I will leave him frozen." Said Eggman, Putting Metal Sonic in the freezer.


End file.
